Kiloze
This page was created and edited by kepler13, for questions comments or concerns please contact me at yongma12@gmail.com or my ROBLOX name jeffreyubi. If you would like your own page like this send a message to my ROBLOX account, jeffreyubi Kiloze was a crucial player and member of the One Piece online community, and has been active through all the eras of the game. Originally being the 76th person to play the game when its first version was released, Kiloze would play on his alts Hawktamer62 and Tensho. Over the games eras he has made quite the name for himself and has become extremely infamous for his ability to destroy the reputation of others and build up one of his own just by using his abilities in speaking. He has claimed to have found the Yami-Yami devil fruit and the Chop-Chop devil fruit although it has been debunked and proven false. History In the beginning Kiloze would play mostly on his alt Hawktamer62. Kiloze tried hard to be Mihawk and refused to join anybodies crew, eventually he talked his way into becoming a marine warlord using his ties with the first marine admiral Masuku. Kiloze would later boost his bounty to ridiculous levels by unknown means, quite possibly exploiting in order to take advantage of the Health = Bounty system that was implemented in the early stages of the game. He would claim that it was achieved by his skill in sword fighting and that marines would not kill him do to him being warlord status, but this was later debunked. Kiloze would continue to be a warlord living the life of a loner like Mihawk for a while until he eventually saw the power of the Komodo Pirates. Kiloze realized the power the Komodo Pirates had and decided to become friends with them so he could have more ties to power. Kiloze never joined them but made a relationship with the owner of the crew Precipice, so that Precipice could fight his battles for him and Kiloze plan worked perfectly. During the dark ages of the game he began to exploit bounty and claim he earned it or was only doing it to combat the other bounty exploiters that roamed the game. Eventually the game would be shutdown because of this and re-opened in late 2013 by Aurarus. During this new era, Kiloze stopped playing as his alt account Hawktamer and started to play as his main account (Kiloze). It had become signifigantly harder for Kiloze to live the life of Mihawk, as people slowly began to realize he was all talk. He had lost his alliance to the Marines since his puppet Masuku had given it to marquisemaddison, and marquise knew to stay away from Kiloze. Kiloze began behaving much stronger than before. Although his past self would act the same way, this time Kiloze was far more serious and he felt like this was the era to truly make a name for himself. He began desperately trying to find ways to boost his bounty and get devil fruits. For a long while Kiloze would leave the server or reset to save his bounty and make excuses to justify his reasons for doing this. Eventually dragonfight23 would find the Pika-Pika devil fruit and attempt to put Kiloze in his place. However instead of refusing to leave or reset, Kiloze saw the opportunity to destroy dragonfight23's reputation, boost his own, and even attempted to get dragonfight23's devil fruit removed with the assistance of Iriesoja several times although failing to in the end. After failing to get dragonfight23's devil fruit removed Kiloze began to do nothing but search for ways to find devil fruits and became less active. He even attempted to use cheat engine to find out how but he had no success with it. Weeks later kirbles and Liltonyboy1 found a devil fruit, Kiloze became extremely envious of these 2 and went mad. He attempted to fake devil fruit photos like Iriesoja, for once in his life people didn't consider Kiloze strong anymore, and he himself knew he wasnt. Kiloze was slowly degrading, even if he could call himself a good swordfighter and his enemies weak sword fighters, few would actually listen to him. More and more people put him on their kill-on-sight list but Kiloze still had enough ties to save himself from his enemies. During this time Narutoworl began to play again, and Kiloze immediately saw the perfect opportunity to become untouchable once again. He knew that he could hide behind Narutoworl's back and once again make somebody else fight his battles for him. Narutoworl wasn't as active though, he would play every once in a while or on the weekends but Kiloze could not be protected from him everytime he was playing. Eventually Kiloze teamed up with Iriesoja despite having a general dislike for him and calling him out many times. Kiloze saw that Iriesoja had an extremely strong devil fruit and no crew so he saw his opportunity to become stronger. Together they created their own crew with the help of a couple of their friends. This crew would ride on the coat tails of Iriesoja for a long while, being extremely hard to kill as they sailed the sea on an upgraded red and black speed boat spamming seeds at everything until the Watermelon devil fruit was nerfed. Ater being nerfed, Kiloze realized that his crew was just another pirate crew and was a shadow of its former self. The crew slowly became inactive and split apart. Kiloze once again was stuck with the Mihawk lifestyle, occasionally using his ties to Narutoworl to escape danger. Abilities Speech Some would say Kiloze's ability in speech is a gift from god. With his powerful speech ability he was able to connect himself to the games central powers and use them for his own good. He was even able to convince others that he was strong at sword fighting despite being average at best, and has singlehandedly destroyed the reputation of other players just by comments on the game or group wall. Escaping Kiloze is a master of escaping, some would call this cowardice but he is always prepared to run from a fight if necessary and is a tough opponent to catch. If you are attempting to kill him, be sure you have a plan to catch him when he tries to escape. Healing Kiloze has a great ability in healing, he knows when the best time to consume health items is and always has an inventory full of brews to drink before going into a dangerous fight. Cold-blooded KIloze shows little emotion, and the emotion that he does show is usually a way of getting people onto his side. With no emotions Kiloze is able to kill, betray, cheat, lie, steal, and use people without remorse. Cheat Engine Through Kiloze's subscribers on youtube, Kiloze has been able to gain advanced knowledge on new exploits. Kiloze is able to use his cheat engine for his own good, and he knows how to keep it a secret.